Rivals On The Outside
by leaky pen
Summary: Rivals Summer and Freddy get paired together on a project. Will the project bring them together, or will it just leave a bigger dent in their friendly rivalry?
1. The Art Project

**Rivals VS. Lovers**

**A Tinkerbell Story**

Hey, I'm Summer Hathaway. Now 13 and still the old petite brownish-black long hair Summer. But a few things might've changed. Well I'm older and in grade 8 of chorse and it started in grade 7. I wasn't listening in class and rolled my eyes at the teacher. I was talking to Freddy insted. So the teachers pet preppy look kinda vanished from that day on. But the quarrel between me and Spazz with probly last forever.

"If you don't shut your mouth i'll shut it for you!" I whispered over to Freddy who was mimicking my name to get my attention. "Tinkerbell...Sum. Yo yo yo Hathaway. Summer!" He was saying. "What are you going to do shove my drum sticks down my throat?" He asked almost loud enough that the teacher could hear. "If I have to." I said through the gritted teeth trying to make the teacher believe that i'm paying attention, but i'm actually trying to avoid Freddy and doodle in my ary book. He stopped for awhile and then started again. "Summer. Pst..Tink!" "Thats it!" I said out loud. "Ahem." Mrs. Leons cleared her throat looking at me. "Summer. Freddy. If I have to go through another day with you bickering I swear i'll send a note home to your parents. Thank God Mr.Finn is your teacher most of them time. He's the only one who can put up with it!" She said holding a inky black marker for the whiteboard in her hand. "Ok class. New project!" Everyone sighed and moaned. I looked around to see a bunch of people I barley even knew. At grade theres Horace Green High. Mixed with a trillion other people. Me and Freddy were the only ones from the band. "The project is...You will be given a very big art canvas and split into pairs. You will draw a colage of black and white pictues of things that interest you. Try to make it unique and creative. I know you probly thought art was going to be fun but...It's work too! The pairings will be posted up at last period on the bulleton board in the lobby." Then the bell rang. Saved my the bell! I thought. All was left was study hall. I had that with Zack and Katie. No Freddy for an hour! Score!

"Oh hell! I'm so glad to be out of that class!" I said letting out a long sigh and plopping down in a chair by Katie and Zack in the library. "Why? I thought you liked art?" Katie asked me. "Well...1.Freddy is annoying and 2. Freddy is going to get my detention." He was going to get me a suspension if he dosen't shut up! "Then why do you sit next to him?" Zack questioned me flicking through some papers on an english class that I did last semester. I gave him some notes. "I never sat next to him. He sat next to me! And If I get paired with him for the art project I swear i'm going to loose my fricking mind!"

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I whined looking at the pairings sheet. I wonder if there's a way to erase it before anyone looks? I wondered. "So I guess it's you and me partner." Freddy said strutting over with his hands in his front pockets and his drum sticks in his back pockets. "How did ya guess?" I asked him facing my worst nightmare. "Well why else would you be sulking and going 'Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!' ?" He had a point. "Yeah. Oh my gosh! Did I just agree with Freddy Jones? Wow thats a first and last!" I tried to act surprised. "Haha. Very funny Tinkerbell. Anyway, when do we get the art canvas?" He asked. "Monday I guess. Scince it's Friday and all. Oh yeah Dewey told me to tell you that band practice is at his house today and not at school. At 4 and then were all going out for pizza or somthing. K?" I said walking backwards almost hitting the glass door on the way out. "K. See ya then." He said.

I walked home by myself. With my bookbag on one shoulder and clipboard in my hand I walked down the street reading the paper that was on it. It was marking **notes**.** Remember to tell Freddy that band practice is at 4 and at Deweys.** Ok did that. **Call the Palace about next band show**. Done that yesterday. **Try to get Freddy to stop annoying you.** Ok i've tried that everyday. And that was it for the clipboard. Our next band show was in 2 weeks and we barley had anything practiced. I was at my house now. I got out my keys and unlocked the door. 2 new messages. Read the answering machine. Beeeep It went as I pressed a botton. "Summer, it's mom. Your father and I are going to be working late tonight. We won't be home until mid-night." Score! "Some money is on the table if you want to order out. Love you." Beeep "Hey Tinkerbell! I know it's only like 3:10 or somthing but band practice is gonna be a little early today. Try 3:30. Call Freddy for me because I know you told him 4 and he tends to be late anyway. Bye." It was Dewey. "Oh hell Dewey why do you make me go through this?" I muttered to myself. "Hey Tink!" A cheerfull voice said. "Yeah Spazz band practice is at 3:30 now. Dewey just called me." I said plopping back in the sofa. "But it's 20 after 3 now." He said. "Well then you better get your ass down there shouldn't ya?" I laughed and then hung up the phone. Grabbed the $20 dollars off of the table and ran down the street as fast as I could.


	2. Paradise City

"Summer. You were almost late. And so were you Spazzy." Dewey said opening the door to his apartment. I sat down on the couch wating for the rest to arrive. I found my mini-IPod in my pocket and started listening to it. The song was Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. "Easy opporator you'll be knockin on my door...Pour some sugar on me." I sang it to myself silently with my eyes closed. I opened them to see Freddy right in my face. I jumped in fright.

"What the hell Freddy!" I yelled. "Sorry. It was funny though I guarentee that for sure!" He said. "Haha. It was kinda funny though wasn't it?" I laughed with him. _Snap out of it Summer! Your laughing 'with' Freddy?_ A little voice in my head said. Zack, Katie, Lawrence and the rest didn't even show up until 4 because they never got Dewey's message. So me and Freddy talked for a half n' hour. "So, Me and my mom were at the airport giving a ride to my cousin Alexis. She was my favorite cousin. I looked up to her so much. She was pretty and smart and that. We watched her get on the plane and we watched the plane take off when there was a big explosion on the plane. 3 people got thrown from the plane and one was Alexis. She fell very very far to her death and I cried for 2 weeks. I also missed 2 weeks of school was this was 2 years ago when we were in grade 6." I never told anyone that before. Now Freddy knows. "I know. It's hard. My older brother who's 27 now in grade 6 he had a son. He got married when he was 24 and had a child. Aaron. Aaron only lived to be 2. I thought. _How cool i'm an uncle!_ He was the cutest little kid ever! Then he was diagnosed with cancer in his brain and scince his body was so little he couldn't take all the medicine and treatments so he never lived to see the age of three. It was really horrible." It's nice to know that someone can relate.

"Thats such a sein. Ok lets move on with different storys cause this is just plain sad." I put on a smile. "Ok...Oh I got one. Once when you were sick in grade 5 Arnold Bugenstein caught his pants on fire and almost burnt down the school. Was it ever funny! He was running around crying like a little girl and the whole school was laughing." Freddy started laughing and I regret going home sick that day. "Oh. I can't believe I missed that!" Darn! "Oh yeah and once me and my cousin Bernette went on holidays with my parents to a little bungalo we have in Flordia and it was New Years Eve so we were sad because there was no snow so we found all of the fire extinguishers and sprayed them all over the lawn. When our parents came back to the place they were sooooo mad! But me and her were covered in that stuff. It was really fun though and I don't regret doing it." I laughed and sighed. "Good times, good times." Freddy smiled his killer trademark smile that he flashed at girls he was flirting with. But was he really flirting with _me?_ Nah! "Ok you two. Band practice is starting. Stop your chittin and chattin and lets get rockin!" Dewey said. I never talked to Freddy for so long about stuff like that. He's the only one to know about the New Years Eve catospohe and me watching my cousin die and do nothing about it because there _was_ nothing that _anyone_ could do.

"Ok. 1-2-1-2-3-4!" Dewey yelled and they played I Remember You by Skid Row which was a kick ass song! Not really rockish. Kinda slow but they played it wicked. "Time after time you were there for me." I knew the words to it. I have the song I sang along as Dewey sang it. "I live for your smile." I said and noticed Freddy was mouthing the words too. "And die for your kiss." It was a good song. Zack totaly pulled off the solo. "Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand. Love letters in the sand. I remember you." After that song there was a break. "You guys really played that song." I said to Freddy as he walked up to me. "Yeah we did. Thanks. I noticed you know the words to it." He added. "Yeah. One of my favorite songs." It was. I wanted played at my wedding. "So are you going to hang out with the band after practice at the arcade?" He asked me. "Yeah. Duh. I can't wait to kick your ass in Air Hockey!" I was the king! No one beats me. "Ok. Break is over! We're playing another cover. Paradise City by Guns n' Roses!" Dewey announced. Now this song I loved. Guns n' Roses is my favorite band besides School of Rock of chorse! Dewey seen how excited I got when he said taht they were doing the song. "Summer, would you do the honors?" He asked me to have a mic and song along with him. Marta looked so mad. I nodded my head a took a mic. "Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass in green and the girls are pretty! Oh won't you please take me home. Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass in green and the girls are pretty! Oh won't you please take me home." I turned around to see Freddy banging on the dums and Katie rockin her bass to the beat.

"Just a' urchin  
livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case  
that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So buy me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

Ragz to richez or so they say  
Ya gotta-keep pushin'  
for the fortune and fame  
It's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
Ya treat it like a capital crime  
Everybody's doin' their time

Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home

Strapped in the chair  
of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here I can't quite remember  
The surgeon general says  
it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette  
but I can't see  
Tell me who you're gonna believe

Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home

So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away

Captain America's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester  
with a broken heart  
He said-  
Turn me around and  
take me back to the start  
I must be losin' my mind-  
"Are you blind?"   
I've seen it all a million times

Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home" The song was over and I was pumped up and totaly hyper. "That was wicked! Wohoo!" I said. "Someones sugar high..." Katie joked. Dewey let me sing a few other songs and soon the 2 hours was up. Went by fast too.


	3. To The Arcade!

"To the arcade." Dewey said as we all squished into the van. "We need 2 vans Dewey." I urged the words out of mouth as I was being squished. "Then we need another driver." He pointed out. "I'll drive!" Freddy yelled out and knowing scince he was 13 and probly when he was the legal age to drivce he couldn't drive anyway. "No!" Everyone yelled back. "OK! Someone is sitting on someones lap!" Katie said outloud. "I'll voulenteer!" Freddy said. At least he was useful for somthing. "Now we need someone else to voulenteer." Katie said and we all looked down trying not to make eye contact so we wouldn't get picked. "How about the lightest so I don't get one of my legs broke!" Freddy yelled. Everyone said their weight and Marta had to be lying. She is _not_ 110 pounds! Well she is kinda tall so she would pull it off. "Summer, how much?" Katie asked me. "98." I sighed being the last person and the lightest. "Your the lightest." She said and I said. "I know I know." And cursed under my breath and squirmed my way over to Freddy's lap. I rolled my eyes and sat down. After 5 minutes the van was moving and we were on our way to the arcade. I was having a conversation with Freddy and laughing about what had happened and joking about 'how it was such an honor to be chosen to sit on his lap.' "Were here!" Dewey announced. We all piled out of the van and I ran for the air hockey followed by Freddy. "I'm gonna kick your ass Jones!" I said putting the quarter in to play air hockey. After 10 minutes the score was 7-7. Whoever made this shot won!

"Metallica!" I pointed and Freddy turned away and I made the shot and won. "Where?" He asked and then turned around to see I cheated. "You cheat!" He said and pointed at me. "Ok another game." I did win but I would've won anyway! Haha. The next game was boardwalk bowling. Which was ice ball or whatever an arcade calls it I kept on getting 20 or 30 but I wanted to get 100. I wasn't very strong or had long arms because I was petite. "Here." Freddy said and got behind me and took my hand. I threw the ball and got 100. "This is how it's done." He whispered in my ear and shot a rush down my spine and back.

An hour passed and we had to get back in the van to go home. Freddy lived in the same lane as me and walked me home. "Tonight I wicked." I said putting my black Guns n' Roses hoodie on and went almost down to my knees that it was so long. And warm too. "Yeah. Oh yeah don't forget about that project. I have an idea of what to draw." Freddy said. "Yeah me too. Come over on Monday when we get the canvas k?" I said crossing my arms and trying to stay warm. "Ok. Oh theres your house. Talk to you later then? Bye." He told me and I waved bye and ran into my house.


	4. Monday

**Monday**

"Hey Summer." Katie ran up to me. "Hey..." Katie seemed more excited then usual. "So..." She was trying to get somthing out of me. "So what?" I asked all puzzeled. "I seen you flirting with Freddy...Like ever scince Friday." Flirting! With Freddy! That girl is crazy! "I wasn't." I said hotly. "Well he was with you for sure. I seen that smile on him when he's with you. Thats his flirting smile." She pointed out. "Do you like him?" I was stunned. "Like him? No. What would give you that idea?" I asked her. "I don't know. The fact that you flirt back." I do no such thing! "I do not! I don't like him like that!" I told her. Do I?

It was library. Barley anyone was in the library. I think I was the only one who signed up for it. I took out my journal and wrote then someone touched my shoulder and I snapped it shut. "Oh hey." I said cheerfully. "Writing in your little diary I see?" Freddy noticed. "Journal, not diary. Little girls have diarys. I have a journal." I clutched it in my arms. "You signed up for library too?" I asked him. "Yeah. I realized that you don't have to do anything just sit around. Easy enough." He had a point. Then he reached over and snatched my art book. "Hey! Give that back!" I demanded but he just flipped through it. "You drew these Summer? Amazing. You didn't tell me that you can draw." He said wide-eyed looking at the pictures then he flipped to one picture that I knew he would think was amazing. He turned the book around. "This is so detailed. This is the band?" The picture was of the band. Dewey singing at his mic, Zack shredding guitar, Katie rocking it out on bass, the back-up singers singing thei heart out, Freddy beating the drums and Lawrence being the hot-shot on keyboard. "Yeah, it is. Took me 2 weeks to draw it too." Ok...Secret revealed! You caught me! Guilty as charged. "And you got my twitch on paper. That takes skills. And Katies pouty face. You have a gift. You should design for our CD covers." Well at least I impressed somebody. Freddy knows alot of my secrets that no one else knows. Katie's my best friend and dosen't know any of this stuff. She would be so mad if I told her that I told Freddy first. The bell rang and it was last subject. "Art." I said getting up with my art book.

"Now class. Today i'll be giving you your art canvases. Their rather large so handel them with extreme caution." Mrs.Leons said. She passed us out our art canvases and she discussed the rules. "There will be a presentation too. Write a speech at least 1 paragrah long. 10 lines on why you chose what you've drawn on your collage and why it's important to you. The rules are, nothing offensive or innapropriate. Be creative and expand your horizions. Take your time you have awhile to do this. You don't have to use all of your page, if you don't try to make some kind of border like fadded or shades. This project is in black and white only. Be carefull too, you only get one of these." She told us. It took her about an hour to tell us about it and by the time she finished time was up and school was over. "Your house?" Freddy asked me. "Yep. And I told mom and dad to keep the door unlocked this time. Just in case I remembered not to forget my key." I sang jingleing it in my fingers. I helped Freddy carry the canvas to my house.

"So, I was thinking, if it was ok with you, that was do a moasic on music. Different instruments and notes." I told him. "I was thinking the same thing. And we can both draw. I'm good with drawing fire and your good with drawing everything!" He complimented. "But will we need fire in this?" I asked him. "Probly not but I have this book scince like I was in grade 2 and has soooo many doodles in it. 6 years of doodles. It's in my bookbag i'll show you after if you want." He said. "Yeah sure." I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I took off my black converse shoes and said. "I'll help you put that in my room." I offered and held onto one side of it. "We can draw it on...this." I layed it on an esal. I opened a drawer full of paints, pastels, chalk, pencils, leds, everything you'd need for drawing. I took out a bunch of black leds and art pencils. "Their all HB, 2B, 4B, different shades and textures. If you make a layer of this one it's smooth and shiny." i held up a pencil. "Charcoal." I sharpened some of them. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked him. "Start in the middle and then work your way up. Start with a instrument in the middle. A guitar." He suggested. "We'll make it overlapping so the guitar is fully shown. A flying V guitar or somthing else?" I asked him. "Flying V." We drew for hours. I stretched and then looked out my window. It was december and about time it would start. "Oh my god! Snow!" I said excitetly. "I am so in the mood for skating!" I got up and stretched. "But what about the art project?" He asked. "Oh c'mon! We've been working on it for hours! Lets just take a break. You stay up here and work no the drumset and i'll go downstairs and get my skates. Then we'll stop by your house and get them on the way to the rink." I said running down my hallway and then down my stairs.

**Freddy's POV**

"Oh shoot." I said when I accidently dropped the pencil. I knelt down to get it and it rolled under Summer's bookbag. I moved the bag and a book fell out. I picked it up. It was black with the words in silver **Tink** written across it. Oh she'll never know. I thought and opened the book. It was a journal. I knew it was wrong but I turned to the last page she wrote on. December 4th, 2005. Thats today.

_It's library. I guess no one takes the course. Katie thinks I flirt with Freddy or he flirts with me or somthing stupid like that. Zack, Marta, Katie, Tomikia, Alicia, and practicly everyone else, including Dewey comes up to me and asks me if I'm going out with Freddy or dating him or somthing. I reply no. I don't like anybody. At least I don't think..._

_TinK_

"What are you doing?" Summer came up and I snapped shut the journal and hid it. "Uh...Nothing. So ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah. Got my skates and a warm sweater. C'mon." She left the room and I put the journal back in her bookbag.


	5. Skating

**Summers POV**

Me and Freddy walked down the street. Soft fluffy white snow fell around us and it sprinkeled on my hair. Making my dark brown hair like a dalmation with white spots of snow. "Here. Come in while I get my skates." e opened the door and the warmness of the house just hit me. "Oh hello Summer." Mrs.Jones said. "Oh. Hi Mrs.Jones." I waved with a smile. "Snowing outside I see?" Mrs.Jones was a very nice woman with platunim blonde hair and her unique smile. "You and Freddy are going skating? Finally somthing to get him away from his drums. I have a cabinet full of Advil." She laughed. I just stood there in the warm household waiting for Freddy. "Ok, Ready to go." He said comming up from downstairs with his skates slung over his shoulder. "Got a warm sweater?" She asked him. "Yes mom." He said. "Now be careful." She told him. "I will mom." Mrs.Jones was really cool. She babied Freddy just because he got on his nerves. I found it funny. "I'll be back soon. We're working on our art project too. I'll call." He said putting on his shoes. "Ok bye." She went back into the kitchen. The house smelled like ginerbread. And he shut the door sealing off the heat to the cold.

"To the staduim!" I said dancing around in the snow. "Don't you just love snow?" I asked him spinning around. "Sure." He slumped. "Whats wrong Spazzy? Your usually he energetic one." I wondered. "Nothing." He said and I shivered. "Cold?" He asked. "Chilly." I answered rubbing my arms. "Here." He said and rubbed my arms. "Thanks. Not so cold anymore." It was an akquard moment but at least we were warm. The temperature dropped 5 degress from the time we got home from school to now. We entered the staduim and paid.

I stepped onto the glassy smooth ice and skated around. I skated backwards and he followed me out. I went in circles around him. "Your making me dizzy." He said. "I had a good teacher." I said. "Teacher?" He asked. "Figure skating. Another fact you didn't know." I told him. Then music came on. It was numb/encore by Jay-Z and Likin Park. I let go of his hands and did a lap around the ice. "C'mon if you wanna catch up with me!" I yelled out and he started to skate. "Wohoo!" I yelled and the echo came back at me as a skated rather fast in circles around the ice. I leaned my leg back and I was skating on one leg. I put my leg down and turned around skating backwards talking to Freddy. "Your slow!" I yelled out. "Shut up!" He yelled back. I skated a figure 8 and then went up to him. "Or are you scared to skate fast?" I did the puppy dog eyes and talked to him like I was talking to a baby. "Ok Miss.Show off. If you want it that way then." I was offended. "I can't believe you just said that! I'm not a show off. I'm a figure skater." I told him and I stopped standing up on my skates with my hands on my hips. "Well maybe if you skated faster." I skated in front of him and then took his hands again skating backwards. "Don't worry i'm not going to crash into anything." I said to him and I made him speed up a lil bit more. The song changed to School's Out For Summer by Alice Cooper. "Thats more like it." I said comfortable with the change of the music. When I noticed he was skating a little faster I let go and skated beside him.

"Why'd ya let go?" He asked. "Here." And I linked arms with him. After about 10 minutes I let go and skated in the middle of the ice insted of around. "Ok. Watch if I kill myself. I haven't done this is a long time." I picked up some speed and then jumped did a spin and then landed. "I can't remember what thats called but at least I did it." I leaned over and caught my breath. "That was good." He said. "Thanks. Feels good to be on the ice again. Me and my skating group would do these little recitles. Like the pink panther and stuff. Watch this. Did you ever hear of the mascerade where you put one knee in the air and then your leg. We use to do that when we skated around. Wasn't very hard if you got the hold of it." Then I did it. I still rememberd how to do everything but forgot the names. "Once we did mission impossible. We were all dressed in black and the lights were lasers. Talk about fun. There was this really low one that we had to skate under and had to duck really low." I laughed.

"I'm not a real skating person." Freddy said. "Why not? It's fun. You must have tonnes of time on your hands. I have to manage the band, balance homework, and god knows what else!" Like babysitting, chores, and other things. Sometimes I help out my parents friends. My moms friend Judy had a baby last fall and she asked me to help her pick out a theme for the babys room. She was thinking disney and I suggested Tinkerbell. She went with it and I help draw and paint everything. Got paid for it too. "So this is like a free day for you?" He asked. "Yeah. Fun day. I never get anything done. I love holidays. But I'm somewhat busy then too." Then I Remember You by Skid Row came on. "Care you dance?" Freddy said in a brittish accent. "Sure." Then he twirled me. I have to say it was kinda hard to skates. Almost fell actually. I was dancing with one of my best friends. He was my rival now my friend. And i'm slow dancing with him, to a slow song. A love song. A rock love song to be more prescise.

"Summer! Freddy! What are you doing?" I was starteled to glance over and see Katie and Zack. I almost fell again. "Uh...Skating." I said and did a little stupid twirl. "Right...We stopped by your house and no one was home so we tried Freddy's and his mom said you two were here. After working on your project." Katie said putting on her skates. "Yeah. It started snowing so I thought. 'Hey! Lets go skating!' " I said. Then I Remember You stopped and it was Snow White by Street Heart. "This song kinda describes Summer. Remember when she was all uptight and.." "Excuse me?" I cut off Zack offended. "Uh...Well it does describe you kinda. How you changed over the years." Zack finished. "Talking about secrets..." Freddy started. "We weren't talking about secrets." I told him. "Anyway besides that," I rolled my eyes. "Summer here is a figure skater." Now 3 people know. Ok I try to keep my secrets a secret but people like Freddy just can't resist telling them. "Wow Summer. Didn't know that. How come he knew before I did?" Katie asked. "Uh...Well. I think he would've got a clue after I started skating. Anyway I thought he would keep his mouth shut. Oh who am I kidding this is Freddy were talking about." I said. "Hey! Hello. I'm right behind you." Freddy waved. "Oh sorry. It dosen't matter. It's just skating." I tried not to make a big deal out of it. "Summer. Come here." Katie same and then I skated over to her.

"What were you doing a minute ago?" She asked me. "Ah..Skating." I said to her. "No before that. When me and Zack came in. Oh don't lie to me I seen it." She said. "Then why are you asking me?" I said skating in circles. "I was dancing..." I said trying to hold back a smile. "With..." She asked. "Freddy. IwasdancingwithFreddy." I said through my gritted teeth. "Why?" She asked trying to get me to fess up. But there was nothing to fess up so shes knowing absolutly 0! "Because he asked me. Me and him are friends ok. _Just_ friends." I put my hands on my hips. "Sure..." She didn't believe me but it was true and she skated away. "Wait up." I said and ran. Well never ran, more skated fast and caught up with her. "Woah Freddy wasn't lying you are a figure skater." I skated backwards and talked to her. "Whatever. Anyway you better believe me theres nothing going on between me and..." "Freddy!" She pointed. "Yeah Freddy." I said. "No behind you." I looked and I crashed into him. "Ow. Thats gonna leave a mark." I said lying down half on Feddy half on the ice. "Sorry. Didn't see ya." I sat up and he got to his feet and pulled me up. I rubbed my head where I had hit it to. "It's ok." He said. "Now c'mon. I'm skating. Thats what we came here for and thats what i'm doing." I announced skating around. It was just the 4 of us skating on the ice. Freddy and Zack didn't skate around much. They raced a few times but that was it. I was skating quite fast and then Freddy was straight ahead. I stopped on a dime spraying a light layer of ice all over his skates and pants. "Now," I crossed my arms. "skate." I took his arm and guided him around the ice. "How can you not skate? You have a huge rink in front of you." I smiled and dragged him along. "Maybe I don't want to skate." He played. "Maybe i'm just here because it makes you happy." I rolled my eyes and skated along. "Ok then. Fine. I'll skate." Freddy mumbeled. I was talking to Katie and then as soon as I knew it I was lying flat out on the ice laughing hysterics. Someone was tickeling me. "Stop it!" I laughed. I opened my eyes and it was Freddy. He stopped for a minute and I got up to my feet.

"You better run." He warned and I skated as fast as I could away from him. He was chasing after me trying to tickle me. I skated backwards warning him not to tickle me. I slowed down a little to a stop. I put my hands on my hips. "Don't even try it Jones." I put my hands out to stop him. He was pushing me around. My hands were on his chest and he was pushing me backwards. "Ahhh!" I screamed as the back of my skate dug into someice and fell on my back. Freddy fell to. On top of me. First we just lay there for a minute. "Freddy.." I mumbeled. "..your crushing me." He got up and I sat up ghasping for air. I finally got up checking for bruises and then skated off the ice. We all have been skating for about an hour and my feet were tired and I was sore from bruises.

"Tired Tinkerbell?" Freddy skated up to the door where I was sitting on a bleacher taking my skates off. "And sore." I replied. I tried to stand up but my right leg gave out. I caught myself. "Ow. It must be bruised badly." That and my feet were killing me and I fell on that leg a good 2 or 3 times. "Hold on Sum." Freddy got off the ice and got on his shoes and helped me back up. "Zack, Katie. I'm gonna bring Summer home. Her leg is hurting her pretty bad." Freddy yelled out to them still on the ice. "Wait up! We're comming!" Katie yelled as they got off the ice.


	6. Katie and Zack

**Freddy's POV**

"Does it hurt?" I asked her as I had my arm around her waist helping her hop home. "Just a little. Can't walk on it though." She winced in pain. We were almost there. "I would carry you Tink but i'm tired myself." I said. "Oh it's ok. It dosen't hurt _that_ much anymore. Try and let me walk." She said. "Are you sure?" I was worried she might fall again. "Positive." She put her foot down and then tried to walk on it but fell but I caught her. "Ok I think you should stick to walking." I put my arm around her waist again. I heard Katie say to Zack. "I never seen Freddy so happy to help someone before. Especially Summer." We got to her house and it was just me and her now. Zack and Katie live in another lane. "So are you gonna come in so we can finish that project?" She asked me. "Sure." I stepped inside and the snowflakes on my jacket instantly melted to the heat of the house.

**Summer's POV**

"Do you think you can manage to get upstairs?" He asked. "Yeah. With a little help." I told him and we finally got upstairs. I sat down on my bed and rolled up my jean leg to reveal bruises and then I realized my knee was bleeding. How? I don't know. I must have fell on the ice pretty hard. Or on Freddy's skate. "Oh my God." I shreiked at the sight of blood. "Oh God Summer how did that happen? Hold on just one sec." I knew he was going for the first aid cabinet. He knew where everything was in this house. My parents and his are like best friends. Mom loves him. He came back in with a bandage. "Here. This might hurt a little." He wrapped it around my knee. "Ok then Dr.Jones whats the diagnostic?" I joked around. "You'll live." He sat on my bed. "Feel better?" He asked. "Not really." I replied trying to make it so he wasn't dissappointed, but hey I don't like to lie and my leg was killing me. Then he leaned over and kissed me on the forhead. "Feel better now?" I looked at him and he had his evil i'm-up-to-no-good smile on. "Yeah." I smiled at him. "Now, art project." I slid off my bed to a chair and over to the picture. After 5 minutes I turned on some music. The song was Numb by Linkin Park. It ws the radio so I had no control over the songs. Then Listen To Your Heart by Roxette came on. DHT did a new version. Actually they did a few versions a techno one and a dance remix and then the original. "So when are you parents gonna be home?" He asked still drawing his drumset. "I don't know. Mom gets off her shift at 8 tomorow morning, she works a night shift at the hospital and usualy stays at her friends house who also works at the hospital and Dad is out of town on a bisneuss trip. I probly won't see mom until after school tomorow. I don't really mind it I get the house to myself." I was drawing a music note. "Wow. You like never see your parents. Alone like everyday." He said. "Yeah. I got alot goin on. The band, homework, taking care of the house because my parents aren't home. I don't make much of a mess anyway." I reached down for my HB pencil. "It's such a big house too and i'm an only child so it's lonely sometimes." It is. Well I never really wanted a sister or brother anyway. "You should have a bunch of people stay over one night. You got guest rooms right?" He asked. "Yeah. Dad is gone for a month and moms working from 6AM Friday, staying at her friends until Monday. She usually does that on the weekends. I could have people over on Friday. Pass me the phone." I said to him and he did. "Your the first one invited." I said and dialed Katie's number and it rang about 6 times beofre she actually picked up. "Hey Sum!" She said. "What took you so long to answer the phone?" I asked her. "Uh..." I heard a 'Shh! Don't tell her!' In the background. "Zacks there isn't he?" I asked. "Um...No. Why would you say that?" I could tell she was lying. "Katie Brown don't lie to me that your not kissing Zack in your room!" Freddy looked at me and I put it on speaker. "Ok but don't tell Freddy. This was supose to be a secret." She pleaded. Freddy could hear everything. "Too late." He said into the phone. "So what are you two dating now?" "Uh..." Katies voice trailed off. "Anyway besides that this Friday i'm having everyone stay over for a night. Would you two me interested?" I asked her. "Yeah sure." She said. "Hey, sorry though theres no double beds I guess you two can't share." I joked. "Shut up!" I heard Zack yell in the background. "Ok...Wait a minute..How are you accusing me of kissing a guy in my rom if you have Freddy there. How do I know you two aren't?" She said and I rolled my eyes. "We're not." Me and Freddy said at once in a believeable voice. "We're working on our art project." I told her. "Who else are you getting to stay over?" She asked. "I don't know. I only have 5 guest rooms. 2 more people. Too bad I couldn't invite the whole band. I guess some people could sleep on the couch. It's this Friday, come over after school. K?" I said to her. "K Sum. I gotta go." She said. "You gotta go make-out with Zack." I laughed. "Haha." Then she hung up.


	7. Friday and Almost Finding Out

**Friday **

School ended. Me and Katie were at my house waiting for everyone to come over. "How many people do you have invited?" She asked. "You, Zack, Freddy, and the rest. Michelle, Eleni, Frankie, Alica, Tomikia, and Marta." I said. "3 guys and 7 girls." She asked. "Well Frankie couldn't make it because his counsins from Texas are visiting and Tomikia has the flu. And where Michelle and Eleni are cousins their parents deicded to have this huge family renunion tonight, Alica and Marta are out of town. Marta went to a cousins and brought Alica along with her. So it's just me, you, Freddy, and Zack." I said. "So just the 4 of us. This should be fun." Katie said sarcasticly. "You know it should be. 4 of us hang out all the time and have alot of fun. Oh yeah and I found out there is a guestroom with a double bed. You two can use that room." I joked and nudged her with my elbow. "Oh shut up Summer." She said. "Ok I was only kidding. So don't tell me you guys are going out?" I asked her going into the kitchen and got a Dr.Pepper. "Ok then I won't tell you." She plopped down in the black leather couch. "Oh my gosh thats so cute." I took a sip of my drink and then the doorbell rang. Katie answered it and it was Zack and Freddy. "Hey guys." They stepped inside. I went to the door and it was snowing heavily now. I turned to go to the living room and Freddy put his hands up the back of my shirt. "God Freddy your hands are cold!" I shreiked almost dropping my drink. "Well it's cold out." He took off his coat and hung it on the rack. "Yes, I would imagine." I put my drink on the coaster. "We should go outside!" I declared. "Summer! Are you crazy?" Katie asked. "C'mon. Snowball fight!" I stood up. "Cool." Zack said. "Really? Ok what about you Freddy?" I turned to him. "Sure. I'm always up to a good snowball fight." Wicked. I love snow. I looked to Katie with puppy dog eyes even though I totaly suck at it and shes the one with the eyes. "Ok fine. If you can't beat em' join em'. " We all got on our coats and gloves and everything else and went outside. "2 against 2." Zack said. "Fine. 1 girl and 1 guy on a team to make it fair." I said. "Me and Summer, and you and Katie. Alright?" Freddy asked. "Great." We hurried making snowballs hid behind the side of the house. "Ready?" I whispered. "Go!" He said and we peaked behind the corner and we went for it. I hit Zack in the head and Katie hit me in the leg. Then either one of them hit me in the head. The was definitly gonna leave a mark. I swear there was a rock in there. Freddy got down. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. I think so." I was lying on the cold snow. He put out a hand to help me up. "Thanks." I said jumping to my feet. He looked at where Katie hit me. "Your gonna be alright." He touched my forhead. His hands were warm even though it was freezing out. "Your too sweet. You deserve a girlfriend." I ducked to a snowball. "You think?" We got behind the corner so no on-comming snowballs could hit us. "Yeah. You have tonnes of girls chasing after you that would be dying to go out with you." I made another snowball. "I had someone in mind." He told me and we got up to throw the snowballs. "Who?" I asked. "Actually Summer it's...SNOWBALL!" He pointed and a snowball went right past me. "Who did you say it was?" I asked. "Never mind. Now, sneak attack. Take as many snowballs as you can and follow me." I took about a good 5. and he got about 7. We snuck behind a car, a snowman, and then to the other side of the house and plunged the snow at them. "Ok ok!" Katie yelled. "We give up!" "Haha. Spazzy and Tink 1, Zack Attack and Posh 0!" Freddy's crie of victory. "Lets go inside. I'll make hot chocolate."

I made 4 hot chocolates and we were all inside freezing. Katie was wrapped in a huge blanket. "Your gonna freeze wearing the same sweater you wore when you were outside. Put on a diffferent one. Or take that one off and get a blanket." I told Zack as I curled up on the couch corner. Katie was sitting on the window seat looking at the snow outside and Zack went to go get a new sweater. I was sitting on the houge couch with Freddy. I felt his arm creep around my shoulder. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "You looked cold." He shrugged and I put my head on his shoulder. After an hour and a half of just sitting and talking we decided to put on a movie. "What one? I got Rock School(A/N:Totaly different movie. I never seen it before but it's supose to be good.), The Notebook, Dawn of The Dead, Man Of The House." I listed off the movies. "Lets watch Man Of The House." Katie suggested and I popped it into the DVD player

I already had seen the movie before. We ended up watching 3 movies after. During the 3rd one I fell asleep.


	8. Chef McGee

**Freddys POV**

Summer fell asleep on me. It's 11 o clock. After watching 3 movies and having a wicked snowball fight she fell asleep. Zack looks like he's gonna pass out from being tired. "Is she asl-" "Shhhh!" I said to Katie. "Is she asleep?" She whispered. "Yeah. I'm gonna bring her upstairs to her room." I said and then lifted her up over the stairs and to her bed. I sat down for a minute because I was drousy. Tired from today. And I must've fell asleep on her bed.

"What?" I asked myself waking up to sunshine through the window looking around to find myself in Summer's room. Oh yeah I remember. I fell asleep here last night. What about Zack and Katie? I got up and they were asleep in the guest rooms.

**Summer's POV**

"What?" I said to myself. How did I get up here? I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Everyone must be still asleep. I smell...pancakes? I went into the kitchen to see someone standing at the stove. I rubbed my eyes and it was Freddy. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Making breakfast." I sat down in at the table. "_You_ cook?" I laughed surprised. "Yeah. You learn a thing or two when you babysit for pancake hungry kids." He said. "How do I know your not gonna poison them and try to kill me?" I asked. "Oh just try and stop me!" He said with a devil look. "What can I do to stop you?" I got up pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "Kiss me." I almost spit out my juice. "What? Pardon me?" I asked. "Kiss me. Kiss me on the cheek and I won't." So I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Ahem..." I heard someone clear there voice. "Oh. Hey!" I said turning around to see Katie and Zack. "Are we interupting anything?" Katie asked. "No. Just me trying to stop Freddy from misdeviously trying to poison our pancakes." I leaned agaisnt the counter. "So...How did I get up in my room last night?" I went over to the table and sat down with a plate full of pancakes and some syroup. "Chef McGee over there carried you up and somehow fell asleep on the bed too." Zack explained. "So I slept with Freddy?" It just sounds so funny. "It's not as bad as it sounds if you know what I mean?" Freddy said comming over to the table and pulling up a chair. "And we were gonna wake him up and tell him to get into his own bed but it just looked to darn cute!" Katie laughed. "You guys should stay over again. Mom dosen't come back till Monday. This is only Saturday. " I offered. "Sure. My parents don't care where I go." Katie said. "Yeah. I'm sure my parents would say it's ok. Our parents are best friends and my mom loves you." Freddy added on. "Yep. I'd be allowed too." Zack said. "Great." I finished my pancakes. I looked at the clock. 11:37AM. Then it came to me. "Oh darn...Band practice. I totaly forgot." I said putting down my fork and getting up. "We have band practice in 23 minutes!" I ran to my room to get changed.

We all left the house in a hurry walking through the snow. We finally reached Dewey's appartment. "Um..Dewey. What are we supsoe to do with only us, you, and Lawrence? The back-up singers are else-where." Katie asked hanging up her coat. "Well of chorse Tink my dear you are going to be singing also." Dewey informed me. "What song?" I asked. "Save Me by Remy Zero. It's not really our style but I was thinking about trying somthing different. Do you know the song?" He asked me. "Yeah. I have it. It's the Smallville theme song. Do you guys know it?" I turned around and asked them. "Not really." They replied. "Well it's ok. I got the sheet music for it." He passed them each the sheets and me the lyrics. (A/N I'm not gonna put down the whole lyrics like I did with Paradise City. I'll just put down parts of the chorus.)

After about 40 minutes we were ready to play the song. "Somebody save me. I don't care how you do it just save...save...c'mon. I've been waiting for you!" I sang into the mic. After an hour Dewey just said screw it. It's not good enough if the whoe band knows the music and no one else is here to learn it. It's hard rithout the rest of the band there, and cut it short.


	9. It just happens to be

After band practice we all walked home. The snow was lightly falling all around us. "Ok Mr.Jones...Now you are telling me who you like." I said. Katie and Zack were trailed behind us but back far enough so the couldn't hear the conversation. "What?" He asked walking backwards talking. "Remember? Yesterday, snowball fight, you were going to tell me but Zack threw a snowball?" I tried to make him remember. I wanted to know. We reached the house and stepped inside. Zack and Katie followed in suit.

"Hot chocolate again?" I asked them leaning on the doorframe of the china doors that lead to the living room. Everyone was sitting on a couch. Freddy offered to help. "So...You really wanna know?" He asked. "Yeah I do." I poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred. "Well..." He stepped a bit closer. "The person happens to be..." He stepped in even closer and leaned in. "Summer! Is the hot chocolate done?" Katie yelled out and broke the moment. "Yeah! Hold on!" I yelled back picking up the hot chocolates. I walked into the living room setting them down on the table. "Enjoy." I picked mine up and lay across the couch. Freddy came in and looked at me on the couch. "Now I have no where to sit." I stuck out my tounge. "Now I know exactly where i'm gonna sit." He smirked and sat on my legs. "Freddy! That hurts." I tried to kick him but he was pinning down my legs. He sat down on the couch and I was still stretched across it, not caring that my legs were on his lap. Then my cell started to ring in my pocket. I took it out it was Katie. She text messaged me. **U got it bad 4 Freddy** I looked over at her like she was crazy. **No I don't!** I texted back. **Yes U do** Ok she was right. **Ok Maybe a lil** It wasn't very hard to fall in love with a guy like Freddy. After flirting for practicly 2 weeks its obvious. Then Katie looked at me and mouthed. 'Ask him out' I shook my head no. **He's going 2 tell me who he likes after** I texted. Then she mouthed 'It's you' I felt a jolt of joy.

"Summer do you got any chips or anything?" Katie asked. "Yeah, check the cup-boards." I told her. "Zack come help me look." She dragged him into the kitchen. I knew when she was doing so I mouthed 'thank-you'

"So...Tell me now." I said to Freddy. As I took my legs off his lap and sat next to him. "It just happens to be.." And I cut him off. I leaned in for a kiss. I knew right away Katie was right because he kissed back. I pulled away. "It's me." And smiled and he kissed me. He pulled away this time and whispered.."It's you. Summer, would you be my girlfriend?" "Yes." I whispered and kissed him again. By the time Katie and Zack walked in we were still kissing. I seen Katie's look of satisfaction on her face. After 5 minutes or so I walked over to where she was sitting on the window seat and said quietly. "I got my guy, it's not to late to get yours." And I nodded toward Zack.


	10. A finished masterpiece

I sat back down over by Freddy. "What was that about?" He asked stretching his arm around my waist. "Oh nothing." I smiled. I picked up my cell from off of the table and texted Katie. **You made out with him why don't you just ask him out?** But what I didn't know was Zack had Katie's cell in his pocket and read the message. Katie looked at me in panic. "I believe this message is for you." Zack passed the cell up to her. She blushed in embarassment. **Oh great! Now he knows!** She said back. **He likes you -F-** Freddy texted her. Her face lit up.

Freddy took my arm. "C'mon.." He brought me to the kitchen. "You kids don't have too muhc fun now." Zack joked. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Returning the favor." I knew he was talking about Katie's little scheme of matchmaker she did with me and Freddy. I listened at the door. "Shhh!" I said. It was hard to hear but they were talking. After about 5 minutes it went quiet. I slid open the china doors an inch and peeked in. I looked back at Freddy and smiled. I clicked the buttons on my cell. **Katie n' Zack sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G** She never noticed us watching at the door but she looked at her cell phone and then looked over at the door. "You spied on us!" She cried. We walked into the room. "We would've seen it anyway." Freddy pointed out and Katie slugged him in the arm.

"Well hey we returned a favor. Be grateful, not hateful." I sat there perched on Freddys lap on the couch. "Did you see everything just then or what?" Zack asked. "Not everything. Just you two making out but thats enough. It's not the first time we caught you two at it." I said remembering grade 6. "When was the other time?" Katie wide-eyed. "In grade 6. You never really noticed us but we seen you outside, behind the school." I smirked.

"Did you guys get that art project finished after?" Katie asked. "Yeah. It's wicked you guys should see it." Freddy said going upstairs to get it. "Here it is." He came back downstairs with a huge canvas and revealed it. It was all in black n' white with flames for a border and there were music notes and instruments all over it. Then at the bottom is was the band back to back.

"Woah." Zack said. "You guys drew this?" Katie couldn't believe it. "Well Summer did the complicated stuff and I did msot of the instruments but she drew you guys on the bottom of it on her own." He said.


	11. Rivals On The Outside

**Ok this is the final chapter. There's a very long one i'm still writing but I don't think I'm going to put it on fan fiction. If i do heres a little sneak peak...Theres attempted suicide, this little stupid thing about a pearl, kick ass concerts, and that all adds up to a tour. It's also a FreddySummer fic. But its flippin super long and I don't ahve it put into chapters and i'm not planning on putting it into chapters. It'll probly be on the site in a couple of weeks cause i'm only half finished.**

"Ok now Freddy and Summer. Present your project please." Miss said and was carried it up to the front of the art room. "This project is probly the one I was most devoted to and thats somthing comming from me." Freddy said. "But we worked together and made a masterpiece..." I took the sheet off of it to reveal our drawings. "This is the thing most important to us. Music, the band, and our friends. That why we drew it." Freddy explained. "This was fun to draw. But theres more then music, the band and our friends there. Freddy added in his own creation." I pointed to the flame border. "Summer drew the people but I drew most of the music notes and instruments."

"Freddy, Summer. This is one of the most beautiful pieces I have ever seen. And i'm glad your friendship improved. I hope not to hear any yelling at eachother anymore." She said. "Oh yeah. It improved." I smirked.

I guess we were just rivals on the outside...


	12. Mouth Full Of Cavities

(A/N--- The next part is the new part. Oh yeah and this part is dedicated to my friend for actually telling me to download this song. It rocks. Thanks and for being a wicked friend when I was little and now.)

Right after art class we walked out hand in hand. We had a band show that Friday at the palace with a few other bands. I noticed when I walked in a poster saying that we were playing there tonight and it was me and Freddys art project with **School of Rock playing at The Palace, Friday at 8:00PM**. I smiled at our work.

"You guys did good work." Dewey said. "I was hoping that you would do the album and poster covers too."

"Yeah. Sure. That's wicked Dewey thanks." I said turning around and talking to him.

"And tonight your going to be singing." He said quickly.

"Wait! What!" I asked.

"Tonight you're going to be singing. I mean if you want to but I already have you signed up for a song. Summer you're a really good singer. I have you signed up to sing Mouth Full of Cavaties by Blind Melon." He explained plugging Zacks guitar into the Marshal amp.

"But doesn't a girl _and_ a guy sing that?" I asked. "Are you going to be singing it with me or what?"

"No." He said and I was puzzeled like someone put a math equasion in front of me and told me to try and figure it out in 10 seconds. "Freddy is." Now I had a surprised look on my face.

"Freddy can sing? But isn't he playing drums?" Freddy can sing? What? When did this happen? Call the news crew!

"We got a cover for Freddy at that song. There isn't very much drums in that song anyway. It's kind've different from our style but I find your good at grunge and slower kind've songs and then I thought 'Blind Melon!' That girl from your school. She's in grade 7 and she's a fan of School of Rock and a wicked drummer. I heard her play in music class before I asked her to do it for us. What's her name again?" Dewey struggeled to remember the name. "Oh yeah, Jordess Smith. The girl who just moved here from Newfoundland."

"Wait! Stop, rewind and freeze! I'm singing tonight. Me and Freddy are singing tonight! How did you know that Freddy could even sing?" I freaked out. I never even practiced the song.

"Yeah, I caught him singing once when he was playing his drums and he agreed to do a song with you." Dewey said.

"But I never even practiced! I might not even be good!" I'm gonna have a major melt-down. We're on in an hour and a half and I never even practiced the song.

"Summer. You _are_ good and you know the words right? We practiced the song once at band practiced. I seen you singing along." It was true. Mouth Full of Cavities was one of my favorite songs.

"Ok fine. I'll sing it." I gave in. "So i'm just gonna free style it?"

"Yeah. You should surprised everyone." Dewey said walking back to the stage to hook up the mics.

"Oh yay!" I said to myself with sarcasm. "I just _love_ surprises." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

**Ok, I know I said that that was going to be the last chapter but I decided to make another one and maybe another one after that.**


	13. Its raining Guitar piks and drum sticks

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Miranda for singing this song with me at the talent show in grade 6. And Happy Birthday Miranda!**

Ok _"Top 5 Reasons Why I Am Freaking Out"_

5. I'm going to sing in front of a crowd in a half n' hour.

4. I never practiced.

3. I have to free-style it.

2. When the hell did Freddy know how to sing?

And the number 1 reason...

1. I gotta sing in front of a thousand people!

Dewey should check with my first before he signs me up for stuff. I probly would've said yes anyway but really! 30 minutes before it starts. A little late there Finn. Talking about late where's Freddy and Zack? He was supose to be here by now. I seen a figure walk in through the doors and it was none other then...

"Freddy! Where were you?" I walked up to him. He was drenched with water. I looked out the door and it was a massive downpour.

"Zack had to drive slow, really slow." Freddy said and then Zack came in and put down his hood.

"Wow, it's raining guitar piks and drum sticks out there." I looked at him at the weird comment. _Guitar piks and drum sticks?_ "Yeah I know it's weird." He said a little defensive.

"Yeah, anyway. Freddy! We're singing in a half and hour and Dewey just told me. Like what the hell!" I put my hands on my hips.

"I forgot to tell you. Sorry." Oh chorse I _had_ to forgive him. Those cute blue eyes just make you.

"Guys c'mon. Everyones starting to come in." Dewey said and Zack and Freddy got up on the stage. Dewey caught my arm. "Summer. I know you and Freddy are going to do a kick as job so don't sweat it. K?"

"Ok." I took in a deep breath.

"No sweat?" He asked.

"No sweat." Then he walked away. "I think..."

* * *

"Tonight," Deweys voice echoed through the room full of people. "we have a very special slot for 2 preformers. Be prepared to be shocked. Freddy Jones and Summer Hathaway." We were already sitting on the stage in the dark on stools.

(A/N-The Italics is going to be Summer and bold is Freddy. When it's both then both of them are singing.)

**"Mouthful of cavities your souls a bowl of jokes ane everyday you remind me how I'm desperately in need"**

_"See, I got alot of fiends around and they're peaking through nothing new they see you they see everything you do_."

**_Seeing everything on the inside, out Oh,please give me a little more and I'll push away those baby blues_**

'**Cause one of these days this will die so will me and so will you I write a letter to a friend of mine I tell him how much I used to love to watch him smile.**

**_See I haven't seen him smile in a little while_**

_Haven't seen him smile in a little while_ _But, I know you're laughin' from the inside out Laughin' from the inside out I know you're laughin' from the inside out_

_**Laughin' from the inside from the inside from the inside out.**_

"And that was Freddy Jones and Summer Hathaway everybody!" Dewey said in the microphone and everyone cheered and screamed. One girl screamed '_I love you Freddy!'_ In the front row. But when she seem him put his arm around me she shut up right away.

**Yeah this chapter sucks. I'm busy and tied up with everything. I think I might just end this story in the next chapter and start a new one.**


	14. Authors Note

**I'm really sorry. I can't write a last chapter. I got nothing to put in it so this is going**

**to be my short note. I'm really caught up in writing 2 other storys. If anyone likes**

**1-800-Where-Are-U? and The Mediator books i'm writing a story called**

**1-800-Mediator and I'm writing one for school and it's flipping long so yeah.**

**I'm gonna try and start a new SoR fic soon.**

**Jasmine**


End file.
